Skyway Avenue
Skyway Avenue is a song originally by We The Kings. It was sung in the second episode to the first season, Smooth Criminal, by Rex Espley-Wilkes. When The Unitards - the glee club at Jackson High - is running low on members, auditions are held in which new members who want to be a part of the club audition, and, if good enough, are accepted into the club. Amanda Evans auditions for the club due to her large love for singing. When Laura Tomlinson, the school's "biggest bully" joins the club, Amanda gets frightened. She encourages her best friend Rex Espley-Wilkes to audition, so that the two could be in the club together, as she said she had heard him sing on his karaoke video game and he was quite good. However, Amanda can't encourage him to audition, until she bribed him to join, by promising to buy him a new video game he liked when it came out. Rex couldn't help but take the offer due to his love for gaming, and hence auditioned for The Unitards with Skyway Avenue, which Amanda helped him rehearse beforehand. Amanda secretly knew that by the time the game was released, he would have forgotten all about their deal. Lyrics Rex: She said let's change our luck This night is all we got Drive fast until We crash this dead-end life Sweet dreams that won't come true I'd leave it all for you Brick walls are closing in Let's make a run tonight Blinded by the lights Hold you through forever Won't let you go 'Cause if you jump I will jump too We will fall together from the buildings ledge Never looking back at what We've done We'll say it was love 'Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue She said don't change your mind Let's leave this town behind We'll race right off the cliff They will remember this It all got so mundane With you I'm back again Just take me by the hand We're close to the edge Blinded by the lights Hold you through forever Won't let you go 'Cause if you jump I will jump too We will fall together from the buildings ledge Never looking back at what We've done We'll say it was love Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue Where are your guts to fly? Soaring through, through the night And if you take that last step I'll follow you Leave the ledge and fly We're finally alive Cause if you jump, I will jump too We will fall together from the buildings ledge Never looking back at what we've done We'll say it was love Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue So what's left to prove? We have made it through. Trivia *This is the first ever vocal performance of Rex Espley-Wilkes. *It's also Rex's first ever solo. *Rex sings no other solos in the first series, apart from this song. Video Navigational Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Solos Category:Songs sung by Rex Espley-Wilkes Category:Glee: The Music, The Unitards, The Audition Songs